Best Words Ever!
by Stoic Last Stand
Summary: Cara thinks about all the words she's heard before sex. Femslash, Kink Meme Prompt, Cara/Kahlan.


Femslash Kink Mini Meme Prompt (701): She said "Lay the fuck down and I'll show you how it's done. I'll get us both off." I did. And she did. Best words ever said before sex.

I've heard a lot of words before sex. I'm a Mord-Sith, it's only natural.

_"It'll only hurt for a moment."_ I was told before my trainer took my virginity. After growing used to the painful burn of an agiel, I can honestly say it didn't hurt at all. It was even pleasurable.

_"Now, comes the fun part. Put the collar on."_ Dahlia had told me before our first attempt at bondage. Later, we would whisper to each other in the hallways, walking briskly past each other on the Rahl's business. We only ever needed to say one word, "fun". Then we would know to meet in my room later.

_"Just pretend you like it, and for Creator's sake don't fall asleep."_ An anonymous sister had whispered in my ear as I was escorted into Draken's room. I hadn't understood at the time. I'd thought all sex was, if not pleasurable pleasurable at least painful pleasurable or pleasurable pain. Overtime, I learned to wake up quickly at the slightest change. It is a skill that has served me well.

_"Cara, don't. Really. I mean it this time. I don't want to confeeaaaassss..."_ Kahlan trembled with the aftershocks of orgasm, nestled within my arms. Waking up to watch the Mother Confessor have a naughty dream; all the money in the world. Realizing that said Confessor didn't confess you when she... 'finished'; priceless.

Most of the words I've heard before sex are breathy, some are more grunts then actual words. But when Kahlan whispered five little words before she fell asleep after a fulfilling night of lovemaking, I nearly died. The Confessor was half asleep when she'd mumbled, "I wanna have your baby."

Those words had led to two wide eyes staring into space, five sleepless nights, and one extremely awkward conversation with a certain Wizard of the First Order. They had also lead to this wonderful weird moment. I was nestled between Kahlan's thighs (her amazing, gorgeous beautiful thighs that are so fraking incredible... Where was I? Oh, right.) I was nestled right next to the gates of heaven.

I was remembering the first time I'd made Kahlan orgasm with my agiel. The spark of pain at the moment when Kahlan was about to peak had caused us both to melt into a little puddle of breathless, mindless happiness. It's also had the side effect of warping my favorite agiel. From then on my agiel had brought both Kahlan and I pleasure with our pain. Kahlan had asked Zedd why and he'd replied with his standard response. "Powerful magic." I had rolled my eyes and refrained from testing my agiel's effectiveness on him... barely.

As side effects went, it wasn't so bad. In fact, it was down right handy sometimes. Like the one time Richard had lost his sword (the one not attached) and we were surround by the enemy. I had my back to the Mother Confessor, both of us breathing hard. The men (if you could call them that and I wasn't sure I could) were a safe distance away. I knew we were overwhelmed. I knew Kahlan was getting just as excited as I was. In a flash of insight I had slipped my *favorite* agiel between the Mother Confessors legs and given her a light tap.

Sure, it had taken Kahlan out of the fight. But it had created a protective ring of confessed soldiers four deep. I hadn't been able to keep the smug grin off my face. It stayed there until I crawled into Kahlan's bed that night, and was firmly pushed back out. It was the first time that Kahlan had refused me sex. In response I had 'tickled' Kahlan with my agiel until the woman couldn't think. Kahlan, literally, didn't know if she was cumming or going for the entire night. Later, Kahlan told me that I was just lucky they were alone at the time. As if I didn't know better.

Which was why right now was so... embarrassing. There I was, bare assed, between the Mother Confessor's thighs. My agiel was humming pleasantly between our legs. And Kahlan was getting bored.

I looked up at Kahlan, my face bright red. "I, uh, I've never done this before?" I squeaked. Kahlan sighed as she shoved at my shoulders, wordlessly telling me to get up. I moved off of Kahlan and sat at the edge of the bed. "I.." I started to say, but trailed off, not sure what exactly I could say. This was... awkward.

Still silent Kahlan untied the agiel from around my waist. I let her, passive in my embarrassment. I closed my eyes. I am above this, damnit! I am Mord-Sith. I do not have problems in the bedroom. Ever!

Kahlan nudged me, hard, in the shoulder. I opened my eyes, afraid of what she would tell me. I was prepared for her to tell me to leave. I was prepared to go find some obscure hole to hide in. Instead, she said "lay the fuck down and I'll show you how it's done. I'll get us both off." I did. And she did. Best words ever said before sex.


End file.
